inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lordranged7/Archive1
Categories I seen that you have put a message in Adventurewriter28 talk page and since I see I am online to help you just click EDIT and in the right side you will see the categories and just click on the X to remove them. Hope this helps Narutosager (The Storm Dragon Slayer) 16:19, October 27, 2011 (UTC) It seems that Narutosager has answered your question. Though, remember to remove categories when it's in a wrong category or when it's doubled. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:45, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Recruitment Yes you can, it would be nice if most pages had the reason how to recruit characters in the game. --(AdventureWriter28→ White Blade 07:22, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ~ Sorry, I don't know right now either. I don't have my DS or 3DS with me right now so I can't check for you... ClopssNoChikaraa 20:22, January 19, 2012 (UTC) The summary lol Hey there.... I see you removed some pictures in articles... right? You wrote every page summary as: "Remove necessary photo"/// I think you meant "Remove UNnecessary photo"... XD... That would be in the right way... [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 09:07, January 28, 2012 (UTC) That's OK... The summary isn't neccessary... I even sometimes TROLL in the summary... like this one... You'll see in the Wiki Activity..! :D Happy Editing!... I still need more edits to go... Dang I'm so slow [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 09:17, January 28, 2012 (UTC) And... You don't have to correct your grammars and spellings in talk page... It's not really necessary..but... As you wish! [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 09:21, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Exclusive I don't that's needed, and sometimes game exclusive moves MAY be used in the anime, and we don't know which moves are really just game exclusive. --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 06:15, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Link~ http://www.keyholetv.jp/Viewer/IPhone_NeedJB/iKeyHoleTV.zip Cheers! ♫Diamond Blizzard-kun♫ 10:02, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Question I search around the internet for all of the info. As for how I know what they are called, I speak fluent Japanese, and either read the hiragana/katakana, or put the best fitting meaning for the kanji Angelo Cabrini 08:48, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Oume Hey i realised that i shouldnt have done the candidate for deletion thing , but the page isnt very useful its just one template with one sentence. somebody should fix that page. 20:56, February 27, 2012 (UTC) adding a picture would improve it alot already, does somebody on the site make pictures for the game? 21:58, February 27, 2012 (UTC) kom eens in de chat? 17:08, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Saikyousan Shokan They are both correct, and I apologize for making that second page (I didn't realize there was already one). But the one I put is more grmatically correct, and the correct name is Saikyousan Shoukan, except now i can't move that page to that Angelo Cabrini 08:49, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Icons You're putting old icons on your pages. Samemaru 14:37, March 4, 2012 (UTC) E-EH? S-Seriously!? O_O Aiyah... but I don't... well, yeah, I don't remember the IP address, or the page for that matter. Maybe if you could link me to it...? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木''']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 09:41, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Ah... Well, I think it's unblocked now. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 10:39, March 11, 2012 (UTC) TCG cards Hey, I was wondering, where do you find the Inazuma Eleven GO tcg cards ? Torch92 14:15, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Problems with a Wikipedia Contributor Do you think that you could help me resolve this issue with a Wiki Contributor over the page Inazuma Eleven (game)? This contributor is messing up the page by removing info and unbalancing the page (As in spacing) and everytime I undo it he keeps on undoing my undo claiming that he wasn't doing anything wrong Please help, Angelo Cabrini 05:56, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Rank Was just looking at the leaderboard and noticed you passed Torch92 and took 1st place, congratulations :D Clopss~ファイアトルネード すべての方法! 02:01, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Help with name change So I found a list of Dragonlink's player names, so I'll be renaming most of their pages, and so I need some help changing their names on the hissatsu pages and stuff. Could you help? Please, Angelo Cabrini 05:11, March 26, 2012 (UTC) NL Wikia Hey, zou je miss kun helpen op de Nederlandse Wikia? Hij is nog een beetje klein, maar hopelijk kunnen we hem een beetje uitgebreid krijgen?.. TheFall5 talk 19:13, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Help with name change Sure, I'm 16 Sincerely, Angelo Cabrini 20:00, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Your opinion I found another team like Ball Savers where everyone plays the same position, except that this time I don't have the whole formation, so I can't tell who plays Defense and who plays Goalkeeper. What should I put for them? Thanks, Angelo Cabrini 20:26, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:NL Wikia Oke! Voor als je het toch wilt doen, hier is de link: nl.inazuma-eleven.wikia.com TheFall5 talk 05:43, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! :) Thank you for help us keep this Wiki better!!! I saw you helped us rollback the Fubuki Shirou page! Pretty much thank you! :) Potassium19 12:36, April 1, 2012 (UTC) It's. Great! Ill hope Genda Koujirou will male you as an admin someday! :) POotassium19 12:45, April 1, 2012 (UTC) About GK of Desert Lion I remember you asking me where to scout him...I've got my DS and such back now so I know where he is, do you still need the info? Clopss~ファイアトルネード すべての方法! 20:57, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Question The team is called Heaven of Eden, and I was planning on adding it, but you can if you want SIncerely, Angelo Cabrini 19:35, April 3, 2012 (UTC) HEY!!! What happened? Hey!!! I wasn't on PC the last 1 hour and I see bunch of edits on Main Page sent to my phone..!!! What just happned there? [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19']][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!]] 07:35, April 8, 2012 (UTC) And I was like... WOW... How did Mizuki block him on time....??? Did you tell her? The page is back to the original state now... Cause you guys rollbacks has some bugs... [[User:Potassium19|'''Potassium19]][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 07:52, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Aah... It's ok..!! And I got some time to edit some major stuffs in the wiki too!! Did you see the page name changed in EVERY PAGE??? I changed the font into Comic Sans MS... If you didn't see it, press CTRL + F5 in any page. [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19']][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 08:28, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Question 2 1 - Yes, I suppose that it can be translated as Jade Rains 2 - Holy Road Qualifier All Star Team (Basically just a regional HR all stars team. I think it should be all right with what I put) Sincerely, Angelo Cabrini 23:47, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Emulator Thanks for giving me links! Well.... I play it in DesMume.. --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 06:34, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Page Deletion Done, and done~ The redirect page has been deleted. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'''雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 05:20, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, oh, it's been good! School holidays just ended for me (So it's back to school for me, ahaha). How about you? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 07:33, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Emulator 2 Ah.... sorry, I don't know how to do that because I haven't played that yet. Though it seems you made a blog and someone already answered your question XD I'm late ain't I? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28''' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 03:07, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Ah..... that one? I was actually hoping if you could upload a higher quality of it (I wasn't good with high quality photos from the start XD) So here it is! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4uyPxN5-YC8 Actually I'm on vacation till the end of May XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 06:19, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Very simple question. Hi! my first time on your talk page. So I know you contribute to this wiki very well and most likely you also know this wiki well. question: In the DS games, do they separate them by season? Im asking this question is because im thinking which game to buy so yea. Fubumaru Shirouta 20:13, April 21, 2012 (UTC) wow, as always you give good answers and it is what im looking for. and what game do you suggest if you have them. Fubumaru Shirouta 20:23, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I prefer the Japanese because I always like the originals =). Fubumaru Shirouta 20:26, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay, then if you have the games, what games do you have? Fubumaru Shirouta 23:42, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Wow, nice. are they like....SUPER fun? I saw some people play the games on youtube and it seems like the people are very small in the DS games. But still, I bet its pretty fun. Is it the anime that came out first or the games. I've been wondering for a long time. Fubumaru Shirouta 01:13, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks Fubumaru Shirouta 22:05, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Some Talk Yeah... It's Okay as always, add some JP/Dub names, Fixing some Mistake, Enjoyed by adding/reading a Trivia. Etc.. How about you? [[User:Aidan Hikaru|'''''Prime]] [[User Talk:Aidan Hikaru|''Legend]] 07:01, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh! sure i learn Japanese. But, with Autodidact, I'm not joining any Japanese Course or something like that. So, i can't be better as Angelo Cabrini or Azure Blaze. They're more appropriate for it. [[User:Aidan Hikaru|Prime]] [[User Talk:Aidan Hikaru|Legend]] 07:11, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! But, if you really want, you can better than me.. [[User:Aidan Hikaru|Prime]] [[User Talk:Aidan Hikaru|Legend]] 07:21, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Some talk Ah, I don't usually go anywhere for short one week holidays, so no xD but I just came back from Penang which is a small island just off the coast of Malaysia. And you? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 11:47, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hihi, Gaaf om te zien dat een Nederlander op #1 staat bij de internationale Inazuma Eleven Wiki. Makes me proud! Hoi, Ik ben Mamera! Ik ben erg fan van je YouTube video's en ik heb ook een account op FanFiction. ;) Hoe dan ook, keep up the good work! Sayonara! ~ xoxo AyasumiMamera, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Vacation Technically, I'm in a province right now XD You? When's you're vacation? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28''' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 08:28, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Well... I like to see more characters unstubbed I guess.....? Though tactics and hissatsu pages are easier to unstub though... Anyways, what do you think of Chrono Stone? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 08:40, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Chrono Stone is nice, im still waiting for some major plot twist, but I can't be demanding XD Fey is really an interesting character XD Anyways, still waiting for Chrono Stone plot twists XD Matsukaze really has gotten better XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 08:59, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Lol, i'll archive it around this May XD hey, i looked around and saw that you had the same idea about Fey :) he's too much like a bunny. Anyways, its my birthday today this april 28 XD [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 04:58, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Shares a Duty Okay! thanks for help me to fill the blank row!. Okay, and now, how if we shares a job here. You work on Shoot Hissatsu, While i'll Work on Dribble Hissatsu. Okay? [[User:Aidan Hikaru|'Aggressive']] [[User Talk:Aidan Hikaru|'Beat']] 11:58, April 28, 2012 (UTC) A problem Sorry to bother you again but there was this wikia contributor. He/she made this category called se*y and added Sakuma Jirou on it. and i think its wrong to have a category like that on the wiki or its just not allowed. So my question is how to delete the category? Thanks! =) Fubumaru Shirouta 18:51, April 28, 2012 (UTC) w8, now Sakuma is not on the category anymore but how do you delete the category? Fubumaru Shirouta 18:53, April 28, 2012 (UTC) sorry i might be annoying but I moved my mouse to the categories and i dont see an X. or I comprehended your explanation wrong. you can delete the category if u want to. > http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Sexy I just dont want the category in the wikia. Sorry if this is causing you trouble. Fubumaru Shirouta 00:57, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay then. thanks for your help though. Fubumaru Shirouta 19:15, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Yea thanks it absoulutely helps =) Fubumaru Shirouta 21:28, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Birthday THANKS!!!! :) --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 05:57, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Heyyyy Yooooooo~!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'''雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 06:09, April 29, 2012 (UTC) James Notnel Does James Notnel exist? SnowyBoy₰ 20:02, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Thankies! hehe!! No problem! It was just me working on the Keshin template... and then the other templates are just copy and paste and a little fix on it! :)... And some work at the Wiki Activity too! Go to and press Ctrl + F5 or refresh withuot cache... [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19']][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!]] 08:28, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Reserves Lordranged7, I'm just posting only the ones who never appear in the animeor in the game as players in a match. It would make it easier for people who add info to such pages to find those pages. By the way,do you really think we need a category called characters? 'cause every player and person who appears in the anime and game is a character; thus making the character category unnecessary. So I feel that the category Reserves is justified. Psreemanth123 07:08, May 2, 2012 (UTC)Sreemanth Let's talk XD Finally archived my talk page XD Finally it's a bit wider! XD So.... let's talk? (Give out any random topic about the anime XD) --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'''AdventureWriter28 ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 08:50, May 3, 2012 (UTC)